House of Rememberance and House of Truth
by SongWriter18
Summary: It's Nina's second year at Anubis house, and it is almost coming to a close. Amber and Mara have managed to persuade Sweetie to have another prom. Who will ask who? Relationships will form and fall, but whose? Read to find out!  S
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm not exactly giving up on AUP, but I just watched the season 1 finale, and this idea popped into my head. I had to write it. Enjoy!**

**Fabian POV**

Amber pranced into the room, grinning from ear to ear. "I just spoke to Mr. Sweet!" She said. "And he said we are having another prom this year, but Mara and I have to organize it again." She turned to Nina, whom I'd just been talking to about the last task. "Nines, will you help?"

Nina shrugged, I could tell she didn't truly want to, but, she nodded. "Sure…"

I looked down at the floor, remembering the previous year. I'd been trying to ask Nina for ages, but we kept getting interrupted.

"_Good morning!" Nina chirped._

"_Uh, Nina, right, uh. I was wondering if…"I wanted to kick myself as I stuttered. Amber was right, I really was a stutter Rutter._

"_Yes." Nina interjected._

"_You didn't let me finish," I said._

"_I can't risk us getting interrupted again," Nina said. At that moment, Patricia entered._

"_Morning, guys!"_

_Nina gestured to Patricia. "See?"_

_ "Wait, wait. But,_ _now I don't know if you said yes to the thing I was going to ask. And you don't know if I was going to ask you the thing you thought I was going to ask you," I said, rambling on._

_ "What?" Nina said, confused._

_ "Do you ever make any sense?" Patricia asked, pouring herself some orange juice._

_I smacked the table in frustration, turning to the gothic girl. "Patricia, could you go out of the room for a second, please?" I said, trying to stay calm. "There's something I have to ask Nina."_

"_Oh. Yeah, sure! No problem," Patricia said, finally getting it and walking out of the room._

_I turned to Nina, who said, "Okay, now I need you to hurry before there's an earthquake, or a swarm of locusts, or anything else that will stop you from asking."_

_My heart was pounding, but I quickly choked out the words. "Nina, would you like to go to the prom with me?"_

"_Yes," Nina said quickly._

"_Yes," I sighed, looking down. Then what she'd said registered. I looked up, my eyes wide. "Yes?"_

_Nina beamed. "Yes!"_

_My heart seemed to swell, and I tried to hide some of my excitement, but I don't think I did that great. "Yes!" I exclaimed._

I really wanted to ask Nina again, because I seriously still liked her. But, I just couldn't get the courage to do it. At that moment, Joy walked in, and I immediately looked back down at my book, not in the mood to listen to her sickening flirting and have no idea how to let her down easily.

Thankfully, then, Mara came in, asking for Joy to go to their room and talk about something. Nina got up and walked upstairs, though I don't know why.

Amber sat down next to me. "So, you're asking Nina to the prom again, right?"

I looked down, "I, uh- uh…"

Amber looked at me, knowingly. "Okay, it can't be as bad as Nina thinking you liked Patricia. Just ask her, we all know you still like her, just do it, Fabian!" she said, in her whiney Amber way.

"Shhh!" I shushed her. "Look, she dumped me, so obviously she doesn't like me anymore. She just wants to be friends."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Fabian, you are so blind. Like, seriously. Just…" She gave me one of her signature looks, the one that said, 'I know something you don't' and, 'I have a plan.' "Just leave it up to me!" She said. I'm pretty sure as she walked out, I heard her squeal "Fabina!"

**Nina POV**

I came back down the stairs, the picture of the zodiac in my hand. I'd just gone up to grab it, and as I was about to walk back into the living room, I heard Amber and Fabian talking. I know it isn't polite to spy, but, what they were saying caught my attention. I stood by the doorway, listening.

"…asking Nina to the prom again, right?" Amber chirped.

"I, uh…" Fabian stuttered.

"Okay, it can't be as bad as Nina believing you liked Patricia. Just ask her, we all know you still like her, just do it, Fabian!" Amber said.

My heart began to pound, but I tried not to get to excited. I knew I had dumped Fabian, and I hadn't really been the nicest to him, but he was so sweet! I didn't want to admit it, but I really did still like him! I can't believe how nice he was, he liked me that long? I couldn't believe it. Now I really wanted to tell him I still liked him, but I just couldn't. I couldn't.

Amber walked out of the room, running into me. "Oh, hey Nines!" she said, dragging me up the stairs and sitting me down on the bed. "So." She said, sitting across from me.

"So?" I said, looking at her, confused.

"You like Fabian still, do you not?"

"I-I…"

Amber grinned. "You _do!_ I knew it!" She said. "So, you are going to the prom with him again, right?"

I looked down, despite what I'd just overheard, feeling insecure. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's never going to ask me."

Amber smiled bigger. "But if he did, you would say yes, right?"

I blushed. "Yeah."

"Oh, yay!" Amber squealed. "I can arrange that!"

**Amber POV**

Aw, finally! Fabina can get back together again! I skipped back downstairs. Fabian gave me a questioning glance, but I just smiled. "You'll see!"

I sat, flipping through a magazine. Joy walked in, sauntering over to sit next to Fabian, but I glared at her. "Joy! Come here a moment, Joy!"

Joy glared back, walking over and sitting next to me. "What, Amber?" She hissed.

I gave her my best glare. "Do not try to disturb things with Fabina. You need to get over your obsession with Fabian, and keep your paws off. Your flirting makes me noxious, seriously. He's not interested," I hissed.

Joy glared at me. "You don't know that."

"Oh, don't I?" I hiss.

Joy got up, stalking over to Fabian and batting her eyelashes. "Hi, Fabes! What do you say about a picnic tomorrow at lunch?"

Fabian looked at me, naturally. I am his dating guru. I smiled at him. "Tell her no!" I hiss.

Fabian breathed deeply, and I hoped he didn't stutter. Every time he did, Joy thought he was nervous, when really he was too kind. He looked at Joy. "Look, Joy. I really like you, but only as friends. I don't like you that way; I still have feelings for Nina, okay?"

Joy breathed deeply, her mouth in a set line. I almost laughed. It really was hilarious. "Wow, Fabian. Dump your best friend for a girl you barely now," she growled, getting up.

Fabian seemed to get mad at that. I hadn't really seen him mad since last year at prom, when he'd screamed and tackled Rufus. That was _so_ romantic, he was saving Nina. They are such a cute couple. "Look, Joy. You do know we were never dating? I don't like you like that, and I never have. I'm not dumping you, I still want to be your friend, but apparently you don't," He growled, jumping up and leaving the room before Joy.

Joy glared at me, and I grinned. "I told you!"

I jumped up, smiling and running to my room. I jumped on Nina's bed, making it shake. I squeal. "I told you! And, Fabian just admitted to Joy and the entire living room he still likes you, and told Joy they were never dating and that he didn't like her like that. You are _totally _in the clear!"

Nina smiled, but looked down. "That's great, Amber. But, he's still never going to ask me to the prom."

I thought to myself a moment. WWVBD? Then a brilliant plan began hatching in my mind. I squealed. "Not if I can help it!"

**So, thoughts? Worth continuing? Please review! ~S~**


	2. The Plan

**Wow! I got a ton of feedback less than 24 hours after posting! Thanks so much! So, in light of all the reviews, I am going to reply to a few:**

**Greeklover02: I assume you mean in the author's note where I wrote. AUP. That is my other story, An Unsolvable Puzzle, with just a bunch of replies to episodes of how I think they should be solved.**

**VintageOverKenz: Yeah, it is a bunch of fluff. I normally don't write fluff, but I couldn't resist for this. Thanks!**

**Power612: We'll see. I won't reveal the other couples I'm going to write in yet! (But honestly, I love Peddie!) :)**

**Thanks! Now, on with the story! ~S~**

**Nina POV:**

As Amber squealed, "Not if I can help it!" I was slightly intrigued, excited and scared at the same time. With Amber's plans, you never knew what was going to happen, or if it would work at all. I just sighed and looked down at my book as Amber skipped out the room.

As Amber shut the door behind her, I worried what she was gong to say to Fabian, but knew there was no way to stop her.

I sighed again, pulling out my locket and examining Sarah's picture, rubbing my finger over the red gem absent-mindedly. I couldn't believe it had been almost a year since I kissed Fabian, found out I was the Chosen one, hid the cup and everything else that had happened on that fateful night. I remembered Jerome having been accepted into Sibuna, though he really wasn't this year. He just wasn't the most trustworthy person.

I flipped back on the bed, groaning with all the pressure I was under. The prom would be a nice escape, so long as I'd finished the task by then, was still alive, Senkhara didn't bother me and… of course if Fabian asked me. Amber kept assuring me he would, but even after what I'd overheard I still couldn't be sure. I mean, I'd heard him admit to Joy he wasn't over me, and I'd just heard him talking to Amber, but, I don't know. I just couldn't let my hopes get too high.

I groaned. Relationships are a pain.

**Fabian POV**

Amber sauntered back into the room, a knowing smile on her face. My heart sank slightly. What was her plan now? I could only remember one of her plans working, and, granted, it had been last year at prom, but that was the only time. None of her other relationship tips worked. Okay, maybe that was just me, though. I could've ruined them all.

Amber plopped down next to me. "So, you we are clear on, that you want to ask Nina?"

"Amber!" I scolded, shushing her once again. "Yes, but I can't. Like I said only five minutes ago, she doesn't like me that way anymore!"

Amber looked at me. "Fabian. Leave it to Millington. Anyway, of course she does! And Joy's off your back now, so, bonus! I just heard her in her room crying."

I started to feel bad now. I had kind of gone off on Joy. I really didn't like her flirting, and I didn't love her like that, more like a sister. I wanted to comfort her, and still be friends, not to make her cry. Why was she crying, anyway? I had been a bit harsh, I suppose, but it wasn't like we were ever even dating! "Maybe I should go talk to her."

Amber grabbed my arm. "Bad idea. It'll either make her angry or lead her on. You don't want either. Just leave it to me, Fabian. And, while you're at it, at least _talk _to Nina some; try to lead up to asking her to the prom, because eventually you will have to. I am not asking her for you."

I swallowed, sitting back down next to Amber. "Okay. I guess I can do that."

"Yes, you can, now. Give me some time to put my plan into action!" Amber said, jumping up and running out.

**Amber POV**

I rushed out, leaving both halves of Fabina completely in the dark about my plan. That is just how I wanted it. Of course, I was going to have Fabian ask Nina again, but I was going to plan it so it turned out really romantic. I grinned as I barged into Patricia, Mara and Joy's room. Joy was curled under her sheets, probably still balling her eyes out. That's what she got for trying to break up Fabina.

I rushed over to Mara who was studying on her bed, ignoring Joy because it probably happened all the time. Joy is _so _dramatic. I sat next to Mara.

"Hey Mara! Can I ask you for a favor?"

Mara looked up, sighing. "How many dresses do I have to look at this time?"

"No, it's really for Fabian and Nina, and… twenty." I smiled. "Anyway, I'm trying to get them back together, and I have a plan, but I need everyone's help."

At that point, Joy threw away the covers. "Well, don't bother asking me for help." She said, rushing out of the room.

I shrugged. "Fine, wasn't going to."

Mara looked at me, shaking her head. "Ignore her. Anyway, I'm in. What's the plan?"

"Okay, so I'm trying to get them together in time for prom, and I have a _brilliant _plan." I whispered the plan into her ear, and she smiled.

"I can handle that."

"So, will you talk to Jerome, too? Like I said, I need everyone on board."

Mara looked at me. "Okay, well yeah, I can. But, why can't you?"

I sighed. "Is everyone in the house blind?" I asked no one in particular. "Okay, Jerome obviously doesn't like the idea of Fabina for some crazy reason, but he'll do anything you ask him to."

Mara pressed her lips together, looking at the ground. "Really?"

I sighed. "Duh, Mara! Just, go!"

I followed Mara out of the room to spread the word.

**Jerome POV**

Someone knocked on the door to my room. "Come in," I said, pushing my laptop away from my body. Mara walked in, and I admit, my heart did a slight little dance in my chest. Her hair was pulled out of her face, and she was wearing a small, shy smile.

"Hi, Jerome!" She said. She sat down at the foot of my bed and began telling me the whole story, starting at the fact there was another prom, (At which my heart jumped, as she told me Mick and her had broken up again, and I was hoping to ask her), and going on to tell Amber's plan. Honestly, I wasn't completely on board with the whole 'Fabina' thing, but I could tell she really wanted me to.

I was still going to refuse. But, as I opened my voice to tell her, instead what came out was "Sure."

Mara beamed. "So, about this prom…"

At that point, I couldn't help myself. I just had to get up the nerve and ask her. "Mara, would you like to be my date to prom?" I hadn't meant for it to come out like that, actually using the word _date._

Mara smiled at me. "Yes, I would."

I gasped. "You would?"

"Yeah," she grinned.

I smiled back, and she waved, walking out of the room.

**Short, I know. But I had to write more for An Unsolvable Puzzle, after that huge episode (2/27/12)! :O Thanks! I'll post more soon! ~S~**


	3. The Question

**Nina POV:**

I seriously had no idea what Amber's plan was. Like, whatsoever. None. Zip. Nada. But, I just had to wait, because, seriously, Amber was never going to budge. She had a way of making things turn out her way. If I went along with it. But she better not tell me to ask Fabian, because I obviously couldn't do that. I remember last year, when Amber had almost ruined it all.

_ "Hey, why don't you ask Fabian?" Amber suggested._

_Of course, Fabian chose that moment to walk up. "Ask me what?"_

_My heart was pounding, and I stuttered. I glanced at Amber, who was nodding earnestly at me. "Um, if it's true… you… pluck your eyebrows!" I said, kicking myself. "They're super shapely."_

_Fabian looked at Amber. "What?"_

_Amber's face hardened, she glared at me while turning to Fabian. "She's lying."_

_I glared back at Amber, who whispered. "Just ask him!"_

_I laughed nervously. "Amber! You are so funny. You make _no _sense!"_

I sighed, jumping up off of my bed and walking back down to the living room. "Hey," I said, taking my place by Fabian again, pulling out the zodiac. I glanced around the room, then turned to Fabian, whispering to him so no one else could hear. "So, we have three of the reflectors, but what do you think the others that Victor and Vera have could be? We have to get them from them."

"Well, the doll, of course," Fabian said. "This sign means a sun," he said, pointing to one hieroglyph, "and this one…" he said, pointing to the one opposite it, his voice dying off. "I'm not sure."

"Let's go check it out!" I said. We rushed to Fabian's room, and Fabian pulled open his laptop, pulling up the internet window and finding what it was.

"Okay, I have no idea what that could be," Fabian said, sitting back after running the clues through his head.

I sighed. "Me either." My face must have showed how disappointed I was.

Fabian reached out, as if to comfort me, but he pulled his hand back. "Don't worry, Nina. We are going to figure this out, I promise." He said.

I tried to smile at him. "Thanks."

**Eddie POV**

Yeah, I decided to forgive Patricia. I still feel sort of mad at her, but I really like her, and she told me she didn't mean to do it, so I decided to trust her. Plus, I kind of needed a friend, right now everyone is either avoiding me or making fun of me. Aside from Fabian, but he's not exactly my friend, and he spends all of his time with Nina, Amber and Alfie.

I had been planning to ask Patricia on a real date, so when Amber pranced in, exclaiming there was going to be a prom, I was a bit indecisive. Dances aren't really my thing, but I'm guessing they aren't Patricia's either. And it would be a way to show other people I don't care what they say, and that Patricia is my girlfriend. I know, a bit possessive on my part, but at this point, I really can't afford to lose my only friend, and, as hard as it is for me to admit, I really like Patricia.

I walked over to Patricia, sitting next to her and putting my arm around her. "So, Yacker."  
>Patricia looked up at me with her penetrating, dark eyes. "Would you stop calling me 'Yacker'? We're dating now, can you call me Patricia, or at least Trixie?" She sighed. "You calling me Yacker gets really annoying."<p>

I grinned. "Maybe. So, about this prom... do you wanna go with me?"

Patricia smiled. "On one condition."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't call me Yacker, and you promise you trust me, that when I tell you I did or didn't do something, I'm not lying?"

I smiled back. "Okay. I promise… Patricia."

Patricia grinned. "Thanks."

**Amber POV**

I crouched outside Eddie and Fabian's door, listening to Fabian and Nina's conversation. Fabian cleared his throat to say something, and I had to hold back a squeal. _Finally _he was going to say something. At that moment, though, Eddie walked up to me, attempting to brush by and enter the room. I grabbed his arm. "You can't go in there!" I hissed.

Eddie shook me off. "It's my room. Anyway, I'll just be there for two seconds," he said, throwing open the door and striding in. I ducked out of the way just in time, so Fabian and Nina wouldn't know I was spying. I heard Eddie ask something, and then he walked back out. I glared daggers at him as he left and I sat by the door again. But, of course, the new guy had ruined the entire Fabina moment. I held back a groan as the room beside me dissolved into silence. So much for romantic.

**Fabian POV**

I was suddenly very aware of how close Nina and I were as I reached out to comfort her. I was clearing my throat, some boldness growing in my chest. I was going to do it, I was going to talk to her, tell her how I felt, ask her to go to prom with me. But, of course, our timing was off as usual. As I opened my mouth to talk, Eddie barged in, grabbing something from his side of the room. He looked over and Nina and I. "Am I interrupting something?"

I sighed, the moment gone, and shook my head. After Eddie was gone, so was my courage. I cleared my throat, turning back to face Nina and the zodiac. I cleared my throat nervously again, trying to focus. "Okay, so… this means a clock…" I said, pointing to another symbol. "But we already checked the grandfather clock downstairs, it isn't there, so… it could be… maybe…" My mind drifted away, sifting through all the clocks I'd ever seen in my life. None of them could have the falcon symbol, I didn't think, but if I'd seen one before we'd come to this task, I wouldn't have paid any attention to it.

I searched a few more things online as Nina and I sat in silence, but found nothing of help to us. I was actually starting to get worried, what would happen if we ran out of time with the task, when the sun and moon met? Actually, I knew. And I couldn't afford to think like that. I continued staring at the zodiac, until suddenly; Nina interrupted my train of thought.

"Fabian, why did we break up?" She asked.

My head snapped up, my heart pounding. Like always in the times when I could try and fix things with her, I started to stutter. _Nice move, Stutter Rutter! _I scolded myself. I swallowed. "Well, Amber and Alfie kept telling us that we couldn't be friends and date and…" My voice died off nervously and I bit my lip. That day came rushing back to me in a flood of emotions. She had been talking, and I could tell what she was trying to do. She had been trying to let me down easy.

"Then you said we were better off friends," Nina said, looking down, picking at a hole in her mandatory knee socks.

"Wh-what?" I asked, confusion sweeping over me. I remembered. "Oh. That. Because you were telling me the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship was too complicated."

Nina looked up. "What?"

We sat there, reminiscing in the sad day. Nina sat up a bit taller. "Oh. Fabian… I wasn't…" she gulped. "I didn't mean it like that."

I looked up, my heart pounding. "How did you mean it, then?"

"I- I just was pointing out what Amber said. I wasn't trying to…"

"You mean…?"

"It was all a misunderstanding." Nina said.

I gulped. "So, Nina. Would you want to give it another go? Us, I mean?"

Time seemed to freeze as Nina made her decision. My heart sped as she parted her lips to answer.

**Mwahaha, I'm so mean, I know. Sorry! I couldn't resist a cliffhanger! Yay! I'll try to update soon! ~S~**


	4. Secrets

** Thanks for all the positive comments! Now, my replies to a few:**

**MiaAndOak (since you commented three times!): Thanks! I try to check over all of my stories before I post. And, I just couldn't resist a cliffhanger, they're just so fun to write (though I admit, hard to read!)**

**Pineapple21: I'll try to continue updating fast, though I may get a bit busy soon. Chapters may be a bit shorter or not updated as often. Sorry!**

**Greeklover02: Mwahaha we'll see, but I may put a little spin in! Though I'm not great at them…**

**Okay, on with the story!**

**Nina POV**

I pursed my lips. I loved Fabian. And _boy _I wanted to jump up and down, screaming, "Yes, yes, yes!" But, the last time… I didn't want that happening again. I grinned at Fabian. "Okay, but, one condition."

Fabian grinned back. "Anything."

"We at least go on some dates this time, and actually act like a couple," I said.

Fabian broke into an even wider grin. "I was thinking that anyway."

I smiled happily, taking his hand in my own.

"So, Nina, will you go to prom with me?" Fabian asked. As if he even needed to ask.

I smiled. "Of course!"

We sat there a moment, grinning at each other, but of course, Trudy called out that it was dinnertime, because Vera still hadn't started working again. Fabian sighed, closing down his computer and taking my hand again. We walked to the living room together, and when we walked into the room, every jaw dropped, aside from Amber and Joy. Amber was beaming at us, probably squealing "Fabina!" under her breath, and Joy was glaring daggers at me. We took our seats, only letting go of each others' hands to eat.

**Joy POV**

I don't know why it shocked me so much to see Fabian and Nina prance into the room, huge grins on their faces, holding hands. I didn't let my astonishment show, though. I simply glared at Nina. I know what Fabian had told me, and _obviously _he meant it, he'd made that quite clear. But I just couldn't help holding on to the hope they wouldn't get together. I should've known. Nina ruins everything. _Everything_.

**Fabian POV**

I had a humungous grin on my face all through the meal. I felt as if I was floating, and I did my best to ignore Joy's glares. It was surprisingly easy with Nina by my side, knowing we were a couple again. Every time I looked at Nina, I smiled widely, every part of my body feeling numb. I was still utterly in love with her.

After dinner, we all went over to the couches, some to read, some to watch TV. I didn't care what I did as long as I was with Nina. I sat on the couch, and Nina sat next to me. We sat there, clasping hands, watching some random show that Patricia and Eddie turned on. Joy had left in a hurry, Alfie had disappeared, probably to clean a toilet for his latest prank, and Jerome and Mara had left together. According to Amber, they were going to prom together. This was news to me, because I hadn't even heard that Mara and Mick broke up.

After about, oh, I don't know, five seconds, of course Amber had to butt in with her craziness. She squealed, sitting next to Nina, crossing her legs and flipping a lock of her long hair over her shoulder. "So? Fabina's back!"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, I knew it!" Amber cried. "I knew my plan would work!"

Nina and I looked at each other, trying not to laugh. "And what exactly _was _your plan?" Nina asked.

Amber sighed. "Nina, Nina, Nina. Of course, it was to get you two together!"

Now, Nina and I actually _did _laugh.

"Amber, we've got that. But how did you plan to do it?" I asked, because I hadn't seen any hint of an Amber master plan.

Amber looked at me. "Fabian, for a nerd you can be _really _stupid! Of course, it was for you to tell Joy you didn't like her, and for you and Nina to just get together and talk!"

"A little simple, isn't it?" Nina asked. I had to agree with her. Amber's plans were normally crazy, and took a while to be put into action.

"I have learned that the simplest plans are the best," Amber said simply, in the matter-of-fact tone she always used when she thought something was obvious.

I found myself rolling my eyes again. I locked eyes with Nina, and we smiled.

Amber sighed. "Okay, sorry to break up this great Fabina lovebird moment, but Nina, we have to search for prom dresses!" she said, trying to pull Nina up off the couch.

Nina sighed back. "Amber, the prom is a month away!"

"Yes, that means we have a very small window of time to find the perfect dress! I am not having another dress-thief/doll's dress incident!" She said.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, and Eddie looked up. "_What_?"

Patricia just sighed. "Jerome pulled what he thought was a hilarious prank and switched Amber's dress with a doll dress the day of the prom. All it did was cause a lot of stress for all of the other girls."

Eddie laughed, and Amber succeeded in dragging Nina away to shop for dresses. As she was being dragged out of the room, Nina pulled away from Amber's grasp to peck me on the cheek.

I think at that moment I was the happiest boy in the world. My grin showed that, obviously. Eddie gave me a bit of trouble, poking fun at me, but I just brushed it off. As if he didn't feel that way the first time he kissed Patricia. Well, technically it wasn't the first time Nina and I had kissed, but it felt amazing, all the same.

**Amber POV**

Of course, when I tried to drag Nina to our room to shop, she kept complaining. But I made her come, and also informed her she and Fabian had _better _have at least one date before prom. I was not allowing Fabina to break up again because of a lack of dates.

We started with the search for my dress, naturally, because it is always hard to find the perfect dress. And everyone was right about the doll's dress, and I am _not _having another dress epidemic the day of prom.

Once we'd found a nice, sparkly pink dress for me, and a light blue one for Nina, I scheduled a fitting at the store. I wasn't giving Jerome a chance to switch it again. I also told Nina I was forcing Fabian to wear a tux again. He didn't seem too fond of them, but Nina didn't mind. She said he was cute in it.

"So, are you going with Alfie again?" Nina asked, leaning back against the dresser.

I froze, my heart pounding. Of _course _I had a real date this year, and one without a stupid 'King Tut' secret alias. I had a real date. But… I wasn't sure if I should tell Nina yet. So I did what any other sane, beautiful, brilliant, rich girl would do, (even Victoria Beckham).

I lied.

"No, he didn't ask me. And besides, we aren't dating anymore."

Nina nodded. "Oh. Okay. So, no messages on your profile yet?"

I bit my lip and lied again, shaking my head no.

"Don't worry," Nina said. "Once word is out about the prom, you'll have guys falling all over you. Anyway, you want the right guy as your date."

I knew Nina was just trying to make me feel better. In fact, it looked like she was a bit guilty she already had a date when I supposedly 'didn't.' But, little did she know, Nina had just made me feel worse.

**Mwahaha. Another cliffhanger? I think yes! So, what is Amber up to? Why is she being so secretive? Is she dating Fabian? Is Amber _not _on Nina's side? What's going on? Will I stop planting ideas in your head to make you think about this and be unsure what is going to happen next? Will you read on and review?**

**YOU SHOULD! XD**

**~S~**


	5. Jealousy and Jara

** I've realized I've spent most of this story focusing on Fabian/Nina, so I thought I'd give some insight on the other couples (Jerome/Mara, Patricia/Eddie, Amber/?) in this chapter and the next few. Beware: it may actually be longer than the others! Yay! So, on with the chapter!**

**Nina POV**

I assured Amber she would find a date. Sure, I felt a bit guilty I had a date and she didn't, and I tried not to talk about it too much, but it seemed to have a different effect on Amber than I thought it would. When I brought dates up, she went a bit rigid, and sort of spoke through her teeth. I was a bit confused about what was up, but I tried not to worry about it too much. If Amber wanted to tell me, she would. Anyway, she was probably just hoping the perfect guy would come along, and if you ask me, she still likes Alfie.

Weird, right?

After Amber finally released me from the shopping prison, AKA online, I practically skipped down the steps. This was probably the best day of my life. Okay, that's an exaggeration, but I was just super excited to be going out with Fabian again. Of course, I could see and feel the glares Joy kept shooting at me, but I just didn't care. She could glare all she wanted, I wasn't about to let her ruin my life. Because obviously that's what she wanted. She'd made it quite clear when she'd posted the article about me in the Jackal online.

I pranced into the living room, taking my seat next to Fabian again. He looked up from a book he'd been reading (The Solar System is Your Friend… again). He is so adorable. I grinned at him. "Hey!"

"You finally broke away from Amber?" he asked in his perfect accent.

I smiled. "Yeah, finally. Oh, and by the way, Amber told me to tell you she's forcing you to wear a tux to prom."

Fabian made a slight face, then shrugged. "I guess there's no way out, she really will force me to."

I laughed. "Yes, she will."

**Joy POV**

I sat in the living room, trying to get some reading done. That wouldn't happen, of course. Because Nina just _had _to walk in and start laughing and talking all lovey-dovey with Fabian. She just wanted to rub it in my face, didn't she? I started to stand and go complain to Patricia, then I remembered. _"You'd better be careful, or you aren't going to have any friends left." _The words hit me like a slap in the face… again. She obviously hated me. She'd made her choice, and she'd chosen the boyfriend-stealing, secretive, stupid American over her best friend for years. Nice.

Finally, I couldn't sit and listen to the nauseating flirting between Nina and Fabian anymore. I jumped up, rushing to my room. I wrote an article about what was going on, but of course I wouldn't post it. I tried to call Mara, because she was the closest to a friend I had right now, and even then it still seemed like she wasn't wild about me. But of course, she didn't answer. She was probably off somewhere laughing and kissing Jerome, not caring about her friend that was in need of a friend. I had been ditched by _everyone. _My best friend, who, last year had done everything to find me. My other best friend whom I'd had a crush on forever. My good friend who always knew the right thing to say. They had all dropped everything to hang out with _Nina._

Oh, how much I despise Nina. She came in, taking my spot at this school, stealing my friends and boyfriend, stealing my title as the Chosen One, she took _everything! _I lay back on my bed, just wishing for the hurt to go away. I wished for Patricia, Fabian or Mara to appear and talk to me, like Nina had never come. I wanted someone to love me, to ask me prom, preferably Fabian. But _no_, Nina got everything I wanted, while I had to sit here in misery.

**Mara POV**

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Jerome had asked.

I smiled up at him, trying not to get lost in his deep, ice blue eyes. I nodded. "Yeah, sure!"

Jerome and I exited the living room, Jerome with his jacket casually thrown over his shoulder. He did that a lot, I noticed. I smiled at him, still unsure where we were headed as he led me to the woods and down a winding path. "Where are we going?" I asked, trying to keep up with him.

Jerome held a branch out of the way for me to slip through. He smiled mischievously. "You'll see."

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. I knew Jerome was a huge prankster, and no one seemed to trust him with much, but, I just couldn't help but trust him. I knew the real Jerome. The Jerome who could open up, tell me about his family, show me his sensitive side, and also show how brilliant he was. Everyone seemed to underestimate him. And I admit I had for a while too.

As I was running this all through my head, it hit me like a ton of bricks how much I like Jerome. Like, I _really _like him. I can't believe I hadn't realized it. And it kind of surprised me. I had promised myself I wouldn't fall too hard, not after what happened with Mick. I'd fallen for him when we'd had nothing in common, and we never talked about anything except his training. And I'd gotten hurt because of my blindness.

I really like him, Jerome, I mean. I sighed. Who wouldn't? I tried to tell myself to tell him I only liked him as a friend, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. If I'd have tried, I would have just frozen up, looking into his beautiful, sparkling eyes, laughing with him, I would only fall harder for him.

I sighed. I'm hopeless.

"Something wrong?" Jerome asked, interrupting my train of thought as he fought his way through the brambles.

"What?" I said, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. "No," I said, trying to be convincing.

Jerome looked at me, raising an eyebrow. He walked back to me. Only now did I notice we were in a small clearing, but by the way Jerome was acting, we weren't at our destination yet. Even so, the meadow was beautiful, with the sun setting behind the trees, and tiny flowers popping up between the blades of grass. "You can't lie to me, Mara. Any more than I can lie to you."

I gulped, realizing how close we were. Our chests were almost touching, and my head was tilted back at practically a 90% angle so I could see Jerome's face. I resisted the urge to close my eyes to make the lying easier, because that would probably just give me away.

"What is it, Mara?" Jerome asked. His face and eyes were soft, but eager. Searching my emotions. He could see straight to my soul, and I could see straight to his. "Just tell me," Jerome whispered. His hand rose, and he stroked my cheek. And looking at him, I couldn't help myself.

As I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, I silently cursed myself for being so weak and falling so easily. But Jerome… I felt something with him. When I kissed him, I felt fireworks, when with Mick… it had just been a kiss.

When I finally pulled away from Jerome, he leaned down so his forehead was touching mine. I smiled shyly.

"Finally," Jerome muttered. Or, so I think. I'm not really sure, because my entire soul was doing the happy dance, and then he kissed me again.

**Amber POV**

I sighed, checking my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't sure if Nina was on to me, seeing through my little façade, but I couldn't risk it. I just didn't know if I should advertise my date to prom quite yet. I sighed, walking down to the living room and trying to put the usual flounce in my step. I sat down on the couch and tried to look as normal as possible as I flipped through a fashion magazine. I looked up like everyone else as Mara and Jerome entered again, their faces slightly flushed from the cold and a few leaves in their hair. I looked down; not meeting anyone's eyes, then looked up in a hurry. Because I recognized their blushing, excited expressions. And even more surprising… they were holding hands.

I raised my eyebrows, trying not to seem too keyed up; I had hoped Jerome and Mara would get together. Of course everyone had a million questions for the couple, but for once I stayed out of it. I smiled, remembering earlier this year when I'd walked in on Nina and Fabian holding hands. _"What, is this national fall-in-love day or something?" _I'd asked. Nope. _Today_ was definitelynational fall in love day.

My phone buzzed from my pocket, and I pulled it out, looking at the screen.

_Mick: Hey. Mara and Jerome are together, aren't they?_

I replied with flying fingers, so fast that no one would even be able to glance at my reply.

_Yes._

I slid my phone back into my pocket and covered the bump it made with my magazine, just in case.

**So, what did you think of this chappie? Love it? Hate it? Please review, because they make my day and keep me updating! :) Thanks! Oh, and who do _you _think Amber's date is? Comment or vote on my poll with your guess! Check back in soon for the next chapter! ~S~**


	6. Jumbled Emotions

**Okay, I couldn't help myself. We didn't have school today, so I just had to write some of this! I really like this story and how it's turning out. Oh, and by this chapter, Senkhara has the mask, I just couldn't work with the original plot of the show, only couples. I got some votes/replies, and I have people saying Amber's date is Mick, and some saying Amber's date is Alfie, (Or they said they hoped so).We may find out in this chapter finally! Well, enough babble, on with the story!**

**Patricia POV**

I am really ecstatic for Mara. Sort of. I'm not wild about that slime ball Jerome, but as long as he treats her good and Mara is happy, I guess it is okay with me. And anyway, she's obviously crazy about him. I warned her not to fall too hard, and she said she'd tried, but it was too late now.

She kissed him.

Yeah, _she_ kissed _Jerome_.

Anyway, I was actually in a pretty good mood. I am going to prom with Eddie, who I like way more than I care to admit, the crazy, life-threatening mystery was solved and the mask was gone, and Amber hadn't yet dragged me off to look at prom dresses. It would be a bit better, I suppose, if I were still friends with Joy. But lately, she'd just become a shell of darkness and hatred, caring about no one but herself. Even though she'd apologized about the article and stealing Mara's articles, I could tell she didn't mean it. She still despised Nina, and wasn't about to forgive me for, quote, unquote, 'dumping her for Nina'.

At this point, I realized Eddie and I were in the room alone. I walked over and sat next to him. We talked a while, then leaned in to kiss, but of course a flash interrupted us. I turned, glaring at the blonde. "Amber!"

"This is going in your scrapbook!" She sang. Then she grabbed my arm, dragging me away from Eddie to… look at prom dresses.

I groaned. "See you later, Eddie, after Amber is done torturing me," I said with a slight wave as I gave in and let Amber lead me up the stairs to her room.

**Alfie POV**

I'm very confused about my feelings for Amber right now.

Like, really confused.

I mean, I'm the one who broke up with her, and she kept fighting it for some reason, but, I shouldn't like her anymore, right? Feelings are just a giant ball of crap and confusion. Seriously.

Weighed down with all of these jumbled feelings, I went to the kitchen, making sure Vera wasn't there, and got into the fridge, making myself a large sandwich with everything on it. I shoved the thing in my mouth right as…

Victor walked into the living room. I tried to duck down and hide, but the old bag of evil bones saw me. "Alfie Lewis!" he exclaimed, sauntering over and grabbing me. He pulled out…

A toothbrush.

How original.

I bitterly took the dirty brush from him, slapping the sandwich into his palm and causing mustard to fly everywhere. I looked up sheepishly, and saw hatred and anger in Victor's eyes, framed perfectly by the mustard coating his face. I rushed out of the room before he could yell at me and burst into a fit of laughter, but then I looked at the toothbrush in my hand and groaned, trudging across the hall to do the stupid chore.

**Amber POV**

My feelings are very confused right now. It seems like everyone's in this house are, aside from the few couples, (Fabina, Jara, Peddie). I really have no idea what to do, even asking myself 'WWVBD?' isn't helping!

It's outrageous.

I thought about talking to Nina, but obviously I couldn't do that. I would just have to keep my date a secret until prom night, and hopefully everything would sort itself out.

I fluffed my hair one more time in the mirror, checking to make sure my make up was perfection, and smoothing out my long, elegant, sparkly hot pink dress. I totally looked like a princess tonight. The sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps and a white shawl _almost _completed the look, but what really finished it off was the perfect amount of jewelry and my high, sparkly stilettos. I looked totally awesome. I was the only girl who supposedly didn't have a date. Everyone was definitely in for a surprise as he arrived! Joy had found some random guy at school desperate enough to go with her, and Alfie was going single, for real for him, I believe.

I turned, checking Nina as she huffed nervously and impatiently. Her one-shouldered sky blue dress was _totally _cute and bright because she normally wore dark colors to dances. Not this time, I was practically forcing her to wear this. But Fabian would thank me. She had on little silver flats, because the height difference between her and Fabian wasn't that drastic. She had on a charm bracelet and some of my earrings, and I had done her hair, because I remember last years prom it had been a rat's nest. Probably because of the whole Rufus thing, but still. I smiled, remembering as she had taken the stage to be crowned queen, I'd hissed at her. "Would it have killed you to brush your hair?"

I beamed at Nina. "Ready?"  
>Nina sighed back. "Ready as I'll ever be!" We walked across the hall, pounding on Joy, Mara, and Patricia's door. Patricia came out first, slightly sour, but still happy. She'd convinced me to let her get a black dress, but I had made it have sparkles on the hem. Mara was wearing a simple, strapless red dress, and of course Joy was in an over-the-top green dress. She glared at Nina.<p>

We locked arms and walked down the hall, waiting for Trudy to tell us to come down. Joy went down first, resentfully going to stand next to her date, a gangly, red-haired boy in glasses and a tuxedo a few sizes too big. Patricia came next, grinning a bit as Eddie's eyes widened and he gave her a black corsage. Then, Mara gracefully glided down the stairs, beaming at Jerome and taking his hand.

Nina came next, walking daintily down the steps and smiling shyly at Fabian as he took her hand. I walked down last, making a dramatic entrance as the last girl, waving my hand like a princess and pretending to blow kisses to the crowd as everyone in the foyer laughed. We all patiently stood in the hall as Trudy took pictures of us, first as a group, then with our dates. I kept putting off having my picture taken, and Alfie made a goofy face in his.

Go figure.

Finally, the dreaded but also long-waited for moment arrived. The doorbell rang, and I held my breath as Trudy opened it to reveal a fit, blonde haired boy in a tuxedo, holding a white corsage.

"Mick?" everyone said.

I looked over my shoulder, looking at Jara as Mara bit her lip nervously and Jerome pulled Mara closer to him protectively. Mick looked around, smiling at everyone in the room, even the nerd he didn't know that was going with Joy. The room was silent for a moment, then Mick walked forward, snaking his arm around my waist. I smiled nervously at everyone in the room as Mick put the flower on my wrist.

Thankfully, Fabian broke the silence. "Hey, Mick," He said awkwardly.

Mick nodded at Fabian, and for some reason, my eyes sought out Alfie. He was standing at the back of the miniature crowd, a bit of hurt on his faces. Then, so quick, so small I'm not even sure if I saw it, he shoved a flower in his pocket.

Hurt and sadness flooded me. Alfie had wanted to give that to me, I just knew it. I felt so stupid, so heartless and mean, I just didn't know what to do. As Trudy herded us all out the door, I promised myself I'd find time to talk to Alfie tonight and set things right.

**A bit short, sorry, but I want to be able to devote a whole chapter or two on the prom, then I'm going to wrap up this story. Review! ~S~**


	7. Meatheads, Meanies and Bad Dancing

** Okay, here it is! The final chapter, in which the prom takes place! Thanks to everyone who supported me as I wrote this, enjoy!**

**Alfie POV**

Jerome has been telling me all year that Mick is a total meathead. Now I understand his perspective. He just had to come prancing back the day of prom and woo Amber. As soon as he put his arm around Amber's waist, I took the corsage I'd gotten her and shoved it deep into my pocket, anger bubbling in my chest. I think she saw me. Good. Let Amber feel bad. _Mick_. He just had to come the night of prom, finally deciding he liked Amber and not Mara.

As Trudy shooed us out the door, Jerome caught up to me. "He ruins everything, doesn't he?" He whispered. "I'm sorry, mate," he patted my shoulder and went back to Mara. I wanted to be happy for him and myself, because he'd been talking and obsessing nonstop about Mara and how much of a meathead Mick is for over a year, but too bad I couldn't because I was fuming inside, and realized how much of a meathead Mick truly was.

I hate him.

Seriously, I hate him.

I stalked up the hill to the prom without saying a word. I wanted to puke from all the romance around me; I wanted to curl up in a hole, or better yet wring Mick's neck and prank him.

I would get Amber. I know I dumped her, but I will. It's hard to explain, but something draws me to her. I am going to get her back.

**Eddie POV**

Patricia completely surprised me when she walked down those stairs. Sure, she was still Patricia, still Yacker. She still had the vintage purple streaks in her hair, still was wearing black and a leather jacket, but she was wearing girly shoes, and a knee-length black dress with sequins, yeah, _sequins_. Even so, she was beautiful.

I slipped the black corsage on Patricia's wrist, grinning at her and taking her hand. In our picture, we did a classic pose, but I was totally worried about the actual prom. I have to admit, I _suck _at dancing. Especially slow dancing. So this night was going to be quite interesting. Not to mention my dad was chaperoning, and, so to say nicely, he doesn't really _approve _of Patricia, not since the twin incident.

When we arrived at the dance, some fast song was blaring from the speakers, and streamers were strewn across the room. The stage had a sign claiming that was where the king and queen would sit, and there were two cheaply made thrones and crowns. Tables lined the walls, covered in various drinks and chips.

Patricia dragged me to the center of the room, towards the dance floor. My heart was pounding, and, of course, at that moment the song had to change to a slow one. Patricia pulled me to her, and I stopped. "What's wrong?" Patricia asked, realizing my statue-like stance.

"I- uh," I cleared my throat. "I can't dance."

Patricia smiled slightly. "It's okay, I'm not the world's best dancer either," She said. She showed me how to dance, and eventually we were swaying back and forth awkwardly, yet happily just the same.

This prom had to be the best in history.

**Mick POV**

Everyone seemed quite surprised to see me arrive at Anubis house right before prom started. I pulled Amber to me, giving her the simple corsage I'd picked out. I have to admit, she was really hot tonight. I had convinced myself I loved Amber, not Mara, but yet, when I walked into the room and saw Mara and Jerome standing so close, smiling, clasping hands, hatred flared in my chest. I'd only dumped Mara a few weeks before, and she had already moved on. I glared at Jerome for a moment until Amber snapped me out of my trance so we could get a picture. "This is going in our scrapbook!" She squealed. I smiled at her, but inside I was rolling my eyes.

No one seemed like they wanted to talk to me. Obviously, I didn't have anything to say to Jerome, and Alfie and I weren't exactly friends, but even Fabian seemed really quiet. There was some nerd there who was going with Joy, I'd met him before a few years ago, and I think his name was Eugene or something. When my eyes scanned around the room, I locked eyes with some guy with his hair styled upward, his arm around Patricia. I had never seen the guy before in my life. I stuck out my hand. "I'm Mick."

"Eddie. I've heard a lot about you from everyone here at the house," the guy said in an unmistakable American accent as he shook my hand once.

I raised my eyebrows. Mara hadn't said anything about a new person taking my spot at Anubis house. I shook my head. _No! Don't think about Mara! _I smiled at Eddie, trying not to look like a total freak. I looked around the familiar hall. Man, I missed this place.

"Hey, Boo! We've got to get to the dance!" Amber chirped, taking my arm and dragging me out of the house and my reminiscing.

**Nina POV**

I loved walking down the stairs and seeing Fabian's eyes light up. I felt like I was about to trip over my own feet, I was freezing cold, my hair was rock hard from all the hairspray Amber had put in it to keep the elaborate style in place, and I was already seeing spots from all the pictures Trudy was sure to take, but seeing Fabian's smile made it all worth it. We smiled at each other as he slid the corsage onto my wrist and took my hand.

As we were walking down the long path leading to the school, holding hands and laughing along with everyone else, Fabian leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Did Amber tell you anything about Mick coming?"

"No," I whispered back. "She told me she was going alone. What about you, Mick didn't tell you anything?"

"No," Fabian said.

I shrugged, smiling at Fabian under the moonlight as the school grew closer. "Hey, at least this year we don't have to fight a madman and worry about our losing our lives!"

Fabian grinned. "Let's hope not!"

I smiled up at him, and we finally arrived at the dance. We entered the room to see the theatre completely transformed again, streamers strung across the ceiling and strobe lights turning, creating colorful pools of light on the walls and floor.

I beamed as a slow song began to play and pulled Fabian to me, pressing my forehead against his and swaying along with the music, remembering how only a year before, I'd kissed him for the first time.

**Jerome POV**

Mara looked absolutely gorgeous tonight, so beautiful and innocent. I grinned down at her, the happiest man in the world, until Mick had to come ruin everything, just like he always did. _At least he's going with Amber. _I told myself. _It's all okay; he's not going to try to steal Mara away again._

If only I had been right about that.

It was about two hours into the prom, and everything had been going great. But, of course, Mick can't let anyone else have a good time for too long before he shatters their dreams. And trust me; Alfie had already had enough hurt for one night, or twenty for that matter.

Amber had gone to the toilet or something, and Mara pulled away from me, smiling. "I'm going to go get a drink really quick, okay?"

I nodded at her, watching her walk away. I stood in the middle of the dance floor waiting for her to return, but it took much longer than it should have. I wandered through the crowd looking for her, until I suddenly heard her… talking to Mick. I stood where I was, listening.

"Come on, Mara, I'm sorry!" Mick said.

By now I could see the pair. Mara had her arms crossed around her chest, and Mick was standing before her, practically begging her.

"Mick, it's okay! Look, I've got to go."  
>"Wait, Maraculous, please, give me a second chance!" Mick said. I hated him. Who did he think he was to use his old, stupid nickname for her and ask her for a second chance after what he did?<p>

"Look, Mick. I'm sorry. I still want to be friends, but I'm not going to ever go out with you again. And anyway, why are you saying this, you're here with Amber as her date, and I'm dating Jerome now. Are you just trying to hurt yet another person, Mick? Amber really likes you!" Mara said. My heart soared, and I grinned. That was Mara, always thinking about other people.

"No, I…" Mick said, acting like a complete idiot, as always.

"Then don't ask me for a second chance!" Mara said, turning to walk away.

Mick grabbed Mara's arm, pulling her back. "Mara, please," he pleaded as he held her in place and leaned toward her. I froze, waiting to see what would go down, even though right now I wanted to strangle Mick and yell at him to get his hands off of Mara. I wanted to destroy him, make him leave forever. I hated him.

Mara squirmed, trying to free herself from the meathead's grasp. "Mick, let me go!" She cried, but still, Mick was leaning towards her, not releasing her. At this point I stepped in.

"She said let her go," I said, putting a hand on Mick's shoulder and pushing him away from Mara, while pulling her to me.

Mick stumbled back and glared at me. "Mind your own business, Jerome. This has nothing to do with you."

I raised an eyebrow. "No? Well, when a girl tells you to let her go, you should. And Mara is my date, I wasn't about to let some jerk who already broke her heart try and play with her feelings even more by kissing her," I snarled.

"What?" Amber appeared behind Mick. "Mick, you… you kissed Mara?" she said, hurt in her voice and tears brimming in her make-up clad eyes.

Mick whipped around to face Amber. "Of course not."

But Amber didn't believe him. She walked forward, keeping her distance from Mick, and stood in front of Mara, her lip quivering. "Did he kiss you?" she whispered.

Right now, I could see a catfight in the brewing, and for once I didn't want to see one. Mara stuttered. I jumped in. "Amber, Mick is a stupid jerk. He grabbed Mara and was about to kiss her, _against her will_, when I stepped in and stopped him."

Mara sniffled. "I'm sorry, Amber. I didn't want to kiss him," she said, tears spilling over. "I didn't! I promise."

Instead of looking angry, Amber promptly burst into tears, turning in her high heels and click-clacking away. Mick turned to follow her, but I grabbed his shoulder, glaring at him. "Don't even think about it," I growled. "Leave. Now!"

Mick scampered away, glaring with hatred at me, and Mara sniffled. "Thanks. I should go talk to Amber…"

"No," I said truthfully. "To be honest, even though you did nothing, she probably isn't going to want to talk to anyone right now."

"But, we can't just leave her!" Mara protested.

"It's going to be okay. I have an idea," I said, taking Mara's hand and dragging her along.

**Amber POV**

I slid down the wall in one of the classrooms, ripping off Mick's stupid corsage and burying my head in my knees, letting the tears spill over and not worrying about my make up. I didn't really care about anything right now. I was just in pain and that was all that mattered. I should have never trusted Mick. I hadn't even been the least bit suspicious when he'd asked me if he could come to prom and be my date, only days after he had dumped Mara. And he had kept asking me if she was with Jerome, kept talking about her.

I hated myself. I sat, sobs convulsing through my body. I heard someone calling my name through the halls, but I didn't reply to them. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Even as I sat not answering, trying to be quiet, I soon heard someone, much closer, sigh my name and felt them slide down the wall and sit next to me. All I could see from my position was some black dress shoes and black pants.

I didn't raise my head. "If it's Mick or Jerome, I'm really not in the mood to talk," I sobbed.

"It's not Mick or Jerome," A much more familiar, much softer voice that made my heart jump even more. A very familiar hand slipped into my own. "Jerome told me what happened, though. I'm really sorry, Ambs. But I know how it feels." I heard the hint of bitterness when he said it.

I looked up, sniffling. "I'm sorry, Alfie. I was just so stupid."

Alfie put his arm around my shoulder. "You aren't stupid, Mick is."  
>I sniffled again. "Alfie… was that… was that flower you shoved in your pocket… was it for me?"<p>

Alfie sighed. "Yes, Ambs, it was. But you had other plans."  
>I wiped away a tear. "If you had asked me, I would have gone with you."<p>

"Even though I broke up with you?"

I smiled. "Alfie, Alfie, Alfie. I broke up with you. And I'm sorry for that."

Alfie laughed softly. "It's okay, Amber. So, are you okay?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you, are you okay?"

Alfie nodded. "So, there is still a prom going on in there, the prom _you _organized. Don't you want to go enjoy it?"

I smiled, realizing just how much I'd missed Alfie. I laughed. "Yeah, yeah I would."

Alfie grinned at me, then fished a slightly crumpled yellow corsage out of his pocket. It didn't match my dress at all, but as he slipped it onto my wrist, I didn't care. I took his hand, wiping away the remaining tears. "I missed you, Alfie."

"I missed you too, Ambs, you look beautiful," Alfie said sweetly.

"Really?" I sniffled.

"Er, yeah," Alfie said uncertainly.

I glimpsed my face in the classroom window and squeaked. "I'll meet you in there, I have to fix my face!" I wobbled away quickly, rushing to the toilets to fix my makeup, promising to meet Alfie back at the prom.

**Joy POV**

I awkwardly danced with Eugene, but after one song, I'd pulled away and simply wandered around the room. I stayed by the refreshments, hiding from my date. As I spotted Fabian and Nina in the center of the room, swaying back and forth sweetly and romantically, I desperately wanted to be sad, or angry, or… anything but what I actually felt… nothing. As hard as it was for me to admit, those two made a cute couple. They were truly in love, and, I realized with a jolt, I had finally gotten over Fabian. Countless times I'd told myself I was done with him, promised others that too, now, on the night I should have been saddest and loneliest, I wasn't. I was finally over my obsessive crush.

I could finally have a normal friendship with Fabian, and maybe someday I could even be friends with Nina too. How many friendships had I broken because of Fabian? I promised myself I would mend them, someday. But for now, I stood awkwardly by the table, with no one to talk to. Until…

A tall boy approached me. "Hey, Joy. Would you like to dance?"

"Um, what about Amber?" I asked, looking up at Mick.

"Uh… it's complicated. But we're no longer together. So, would you fancy dancing with me?" he said.

I shrugged. "Sure!"

Mick and I danced for a few songs until Miss Valentine walked onto the stage, tapping the microphone to make sure it was working. She smiled. "It's time to find out who our prom king and queen are!" She said.

"Did we get a chance to vote this year?" Someone in the back yelled.

Miss Valentine smiled patiently. "Yes, we have already voted, Miss Millington is not choosing the year!"

The person in the back swore. "I didn't vote!"

Miss Valentine sighed. "Okay, now, enough interruptions! Your prom queen…" she pulled out a note card. "Is Miss Patricia Williamson!"

The crowd cheered, and Patricia turned beet red. I clapped for my friend. Amber pushed Patricia on the stage, and she sourly sat on the cheap throne, putting the crown on her head and blushing an even deeper crimson.

"And, our prom king… is Eddie Miller-Sweet," Miss Valentine called. Eddie walked up to the stage just as embarrassed. A slow song began to play, and the lights dimmed a bit.

Mick pulled me to him, and we danced. At one point, I spotted Nina over Mick's shoulder, and I smiled at her. Nina smiled, back, confused, and turned her attention back to Fabian.

For once, it didn't bother me.

I had a new crush to obsess over.

**So, what did you think? You like? You hate? I've never really been a 'Moy' fan, but I kind of felt like it would be appropriate here. This chapter turned out _way _longer than all the others, but it makes sense, I guess, since it all was leading up to this. So, I'm finally done with this story. Thanks for reading, hope you like! Review! ~S~**


End file.
